Mafia en la Prueba del Cazador
by Zaturah
Summary: Reborn busca una nueva forma de entrenar a sus guardianes, y Verde se presenta con un nuevo experimento. Es Hora de que Tsuna y sus guardianes hagan la prueba del cazador. Si apesto en el sumario.


No me pertenece ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Ni Hunter x Hunter.

Me provoco y lo hize lol

Comienza, Adult Swim xDD

/

_Aburrido…._

Se escucho resonar en una habitación llena de computadoras, mapas y libros, un bebe con un gran y picudo pelo verde, ojos verdes, gafas, una bata de laboratorio, camisa verde, y de paso un pacificador verde (ósea todo un friki del verde), tomaba un poco de te mientras tecleaba en frente de una gran computadora, al lado de él se encontraba un cocodrilo reposado viendo al bebe con mucho aburrimiento…

'Sientes lo mismo que yo no es así, amigo mío' Decía el bebe mientras veía al cocodrilo este solo refunfuñaba 'No se cuanto ha pasado, después de haber sido salvado por el Decimo, y empezar a experimentar acerca de las dimensiones paralelas no he encontrado trazos de nada'

'No hay nada interesante que hacer podría jugar a quitarle los anillos a los vongola, o a los portadora de los anillos infernales, peor sería una pérdida de tiempo' Se bajaba de su silla solo para caer encima de su cocodrilo este se levanto y camino hasta otra computadora

'Ah mi proyector de dimensiones paralelas, es interesante ver las dimensiones en las cuales pasan cosas distintas a esta dimensión, mmm estoy aburrido, ya mate a 3 de los pasantes ayer, que mas hacer ya hice muchos cajas armas y armas simples, mmmm' Decía tocándose el mentón, luego apareció un bombillo encima de él se bendo los ojos y empezó a girar vueltas

'Veamos giro giro giro, destruyo unas de mis tontas maquinas y las reparo…. Simple' Empezó a girar y lanzo una rayo de electricidad negra a una de sus maquinas, solo para darse cuenta que le había dado a la máquina de ver dimensiones paralelas

'mmmm opss, bueno, trae las herramientas' Decia volteando al cocodrilo este fue hacia una esquina y en sus dientes traia el mango pegado de la caja de herramientas, este al voltear vio la pantalla de la maquina y solto un gruñido'

'Que pasa?' Se volteo a la maquina solo para ver que habían muchos colores en la maquina y de repente empezó a reproducir muchos números 'Parece que en vez de destruirla hice algo más. Se lanzo sobre ella, para ver más de cerca, y vio que los números paraban para mostrar una serie de ceros y una barra para que escribiesen algo, en si parecía algo raro.

'Que raro, parece que esta bloqueada' trato de reiniciarla pero nada la maquina seguía en lo mismo, negra con 0 y 1 blancos y en el centro un recuadro para escribir, después de varios intentos, trato de escribir letras solo para ver que no funcionaban, asi que escribió números, y estos aparecieron, arqueando una ceja escribió un código de números ala azar hasta que no podía mas y entro ´´enter´´ solo para ver que la sala era envuelta en una gigantesca luz que envolvió todo el lugar.

'Que rayo..' No pudo terminar la frase por qué sintió que algo lo iluminaba completamente, se sentía como una fuerza rara, y al final nada

**2 horas después**

Había pasado un buen tiempo la sala estaba normal, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo, de lado de el el cocodrilo movia su cuerpo tratando de despertarlo, al no recibir respuesta lo mordió duramente en un brazo, el chico se despertó y golpeo al cocodrilo en la cabeza…

'Podías usar otra forma de despertarme, que mas da..' Dijo sobando la cabeza del animal y viendo a la maquina, para ver a la tierra algo normal para él, pero después de ver la organización de los continentes solo pudo decir algo sonriendo

'Oh mi dio' Dijo y se acerco a la maquina, hizo zoom y vio la organización de los continentes la estructura de los edificios, todo estaba mal y eso era lo que mas le emocionaba, la maquina parecía tener la misma función de su portal a a ver realidades paralelas, pero aunque existiese tierras parecías, había algo que estaba muy mal, no parecía para nada a una tierra paralela, era algo mucho mas grande….

'Una tierra alterna…' Decía con cara soñadora como si hubiese encontrado algo magnifico entre lo magnifico

***Next* Semanas después**

Namimori, Japon. Casa de los Sawadas

Un Bebe de pelo negro y ojos profundamente negros, traje negro, sombrero negro con una línea naranja, y un camaleón parado en el borde del sombrero leían al periódico. Al lado de el había un libro naranja, que tenia como título ´´1001 formas de torturar a tus alumnos para hacer los mejores mafiosos en el mundo´´ en fin un libro muy particular….

'Reborn!' Se oyó una voz de un joven un poco femenina y chillona, apareciendo cerca de el un un joven de pelo marron picudo con una chaqueta de color naranja con rayas blancas teniendo escrito un 27 atras, un blujean y unos snickers rojos con blanco, este tenia en su cara varios puercos espines de mar… 'Por que pusisteis puercoespines de mar en mi cama!'

'Oi dame-Tsuna, sabes muy bien que los fines de semana no puedes despertarte tarde el entrenamiento comienza desde las 8 de la mañana y seguisteis durmiendo después de eso, asi que los puse unos segundos después, aunque tardasteis mucho tiempo en notarlo….

'Pero reborn!' Decía tratando de defenderse el lagarto de su sombrero se transformo en una pistola verde y se la puso en lacara, este solo se tranquilizo y se callo al piso

'que hare con un alumno tan inútil….' Decía con dicción solo para que de repente el teléfono de la casa sonara, el bebe dejo de apuntar a su alumno y de un gran salto llego al lado del teléfono lo contesto y hablo

'Ciaosu, quien habla' Dijo solo para ori una risita muy rara _fufufufufu. '_Verde' Decia fríamente 'Por que tengo el deshonor de hablar contigo' Decia mas fríamente y sarcásticamente

_'ara ara, no sabia que me odiases tanto Reborn , sabes quizás tenga algo que te interese'_ Decia el peli verde desde el otro lado de la línea

'No creo que poseas algo que me intereses, si me vas a vender algo, voy a trancar, dijo trancar el teléfono, solo para que sonase de nuevo lo contesto y se dio cuenta de que era Verde de nuevo.

'_vamos reborn no seas maleducado, solo quiero hablar contigo, veras, hace unas semanas descubrí algo fantástico, has oído alguna vez de las realidades alternas?' _Decia mientras que Reborn tomaba interés en la conversación

***Next* 2 días después**

Laboratorio, ubicación desconocida

Reborn entraba seguido por un par de hombres vestidos de militares estos al ver a Verde hicieron un saludo, y desaparecieron, Reborn miro decidido al bebe y hablo

'Vayamos al grano Verde, muéstrame lo que me dijsites que tenias' el bebe en bata de laboratrio se volteo y tecleo rápidamente la computadora, mostrándole diferentes imágenes continentes raros, islas exóticas, animales mas que extraños, al parar verde volteo a Rebon y este solo le miro impresionado

'Y bien me crees ahora?' Decia Verde mostrándole las pruebas conductas de lo obvio existían los mundos alternos, Reborn solo sonrió y le pregunto a Verde

'Si te creo pero que enviaras algunos de tus grupos de investigación o que?'

'No Reborn, pensé en algo mejor, como va tu entrenamiento con los Vongolas Baka?' Reborn se sintió ofendido por el insulto hacia Vongola, pero decidió contenerse y responder

'Igual, aunque me gustaría que tuviesen un avanze, por que lo preguntas?' Tenia una idea de lo que iba a decir pero decidió jugar su juego

'Bueno' toco unos botones, y de una pared contigua apareció una especi de anguila con dos cabezas, pelos y escamas en forma de picos, Reborn arqueó una ceja solo para que verde respondiese 'Eso de allí es un animal de ese mundo, también he traido plantas de allí, luego de ver las posibilidades de ver a través de mundos alternos, decidi construir un transportador, ya he pisado pies allí, y te digo se ve fantástico, pero no pienso avanzar mucho, te puedo decir el transportador es seguro, asi que te lo dire simplemente, que tal si enviamos al decimo y sus guardianes a este lugar, neh?' Decia Verde haciendo una sonrisa de gato, Reborn sonrio, y contesto

'Por lo que se ve es bueno… acepto' Decia reborn, Verde se puso serio y empezó a hablar, toco unos botones y un robot apareció con varios libros

'Bueno sabia que dirías que si, si no le diría a los Varia, bueno, mi idea es enviarlos durante un tiempo a ese lugar solos, enviarlos por separados a distintos lugares y que no interactúan mucho con los otros que vayan, además los libros a su lado son parte de ese mundo y parte mios, en fin los míos serian una forma de entender el idioma, moneda y habla, además de otras cosas, los del mundo son para que entiendan mejor cosas de cultura y ubicación geográfica de ese mundo, cuando estén listos llamame' Decia sonriendo, 'te estare esperando…'

***Next* 1 dia después**

Namimori, Japon. Casas de los Sawada

Reborn estaba sentado en una mesa larga al lado de Tsuna a lo Largo de la Mesa, Estaban varios chicos, un niño y una chica, todos viendo a Reborn y Tsuna. A la derecha de Tsuna se encontraba un chico de pelogris y liso, con camisa vinotinto, tenia una cara muy seria. Hayato Gokudera, Guardian de la Tormenta y mano derecha de Tsuna Decimo Capo de la Mafia Vongola

Al lado frente de hayato se encontraba un chico de ojos marrones pelo negro y con una sonrisa de diversión, tenia una camisa blanca con una raya roja, y una chaqueta amarilla abierta, al lado de el había una espada de bambu. Takeshi Yamamotto, Guardian de la Lluvia.

En la siguiente tanda, se encontraba un chico de pelo corto y blanco, con una curita en la nariz, y ojos activos estaba impaciente, tenia una camisa sin mangas, pegada, y unos pantalones de entrenamiento, sus manos estaban vendadas. Riohey Sasagawa, Guardian del Sol

Al frente de el, estaba un chico de pelo negro, con cara de aburrimiento esperando que algo pasase, tenia una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra que lo cubría como una capa, al lado de el en su hombro había un pajarito amarillo que estaba tranquilo ante la situación. Kioya Hibari, Guardian de la Nube

En la siguiente tanda, y al lado derecho de hibari estaba una chica, de pelo morado, amarrado de forma que parecía una piña, tenia un ojo cubierto. Su único ojo a la vista era morado, era medio palida, y se le sentía tímida, su ropa era verde, chaqueta, y falda verde. Chrome (si como el buscador xD) Dokuro, Guardian de la Niebla

Al frente de Chrome se encontraba un bebe con pijamas, blancas con manchas negras, con una colita que salía de la parte trasera de la pijama. Tenia grandes Ojos azules, y un gran afro, pegado a este estaban un par de cuernos, todo la ropa le hacia parecer un amorfo toro, este jugaba carritos, mientras estaba la reunión. Lambo, Guardian del Trueno.

'Bueno, ya que estamos todos aca, les dire, tengo planeado para ustedes un nuevo entrenamiento, para ello iran a una nueva dimension' Los demás habían tomado lo de el entrenamiento normal, pero lo de la dimensión, fue algo raro

'Reborn!, iremos a un dimensión paralela!, pero como?' Fue callado con clic, para luego ser dado en la cabeza por un perdigon, que lo dejo medio incosciente, por parte de la pistola de reborn.

'Dame Tsuna, no me interrumpas iran a una dimensión alterna, en fin es un mundo en el cual hay muchísimas diferencias, en un mundo paralelo, en idioma, personas, geografía, en fin muchisimas diferencias, en esta dimensión, no existen personas como ustedes, nosotros, los arcobalenos y además no existe el 3'7(TriniiSette)'

Los demás se pusieron tensos, a esto, excepto Lambo que no tenia ni una mera idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

'Veran, ya tenemos todo listo, solo falta que aprendan cosas del mundo a donde vamos, el bajo mundo de este lugar es comandado por Cazadores y organizaciones de estos, piensen en la mafia de este lugar. Cada cierto tiempo algo asi como un año se hae una prueba de este mundo entre cuentas o hasta miles de personas para decidir quienes Serán Cazadores oficiales en este mundo, en fin las pruebas que hay son algo sobrecargadas y….' Diciendo esto ultimo sonriendo 'Pueden morir'

Hibari lo tomo normal, riohey lo tomo emocionantemente, Chrome, lo tomo nerviosamente, Lambo aun ni puta idea que pasaba, Tsuna empezó a temblar, Gokudera, estaba mas que emocionado por aprender una nueva cultura, y Takeshi reia ante el nuevo ''juego'' que se le presentaba. Reborn lanzaba unos libros, encima de la mesa.

'Saquenle copias y estudien, tienen lo necesario sobre la cultura de este mundo. Los veo en unos meses, ah por cierto iran en parejas y con vidas falsas, sus nombres serán los mismos, pero no importa, las parejas serán decidios el dia del viaje, estudien para este nuevo entrenamiento'

***Next* Meses después**

**Laboratorio de Verde**

Los chicos estaban en sus ropas casuales, todos tenian bolsos que llevaban sus cosas, las parejas iban a ser decidias en cualquier momentos, Reborn y Verde los miraron, y el primero hablo

'Bueno están preparados luego de pensarlo dedicadamente, las cosas iran asi, Hibari ira con Hibird' Todos se quedaron en silencio Hibird contaba como persona? 'Tu MO, o Modus Operandis, es este Hibird es tu mascota, y tu eres su Amo, quieres convertirte en Cazador, simple, trato de inventar cosas para que la gente te entienda.

'Siguiente, Riohey y Lambo, ustedes dos serán serán tanto hermano Mayor como hermano menor, entienden' Decia Reborn

'A eso Vamos Lambo!, tienes que decirme Onii-san mientras estemos en el otro mundo', Grita riohey, a Lambo con mucha emoción este lo tomo igual

'Como sea la siguiente pareja, será Yamamotto, y Gokudera, ustedes serán, hermanos que quieren convertirse en cazadores oficiales, para tener mucho dinero y trabajo' Reborn decía, Yamamotto parecía tomarlo divertido, Gokudera, trataba de que no fuese asi como mano derecha quería estar con Tsuna, pero una bala que paso a su lado cortándole el cachete le callo un poco.

'Y bueno como ya ven Tsuna, Chrome, serán los dos últimos, ustedes son muy buenos amigos, que han decidido participar en la prueba del cazador' Reborn les da cartas tanto a Chrome como a Tsuna 'Traten de actuar como aparecen las características en estas cartas' Les Lanza anillos a cada uno 'Estos anillos suprimirán sus llamas de la ultima voluntad, ya que por alguna razón, la atmosfera d este planeta aumenta las llamas de la ultima voluntad, por eso apenas se las pongan sentiran que…' Fue interrumpido por Tsuna que había caído al piso después de ponerse el anillo

**Tsuna Pov**

Pesado, porque se siente tan pesado, es posible que además de las llamas, tome algo mas, reborn empezó a hablar nuevamente

'Idiota, tenias que esperar además de sellar las llamas, los hacen ms débiles como ya les dije lo de la atmosfera entenderán que apenas lleguen sentiran un aumento de poder, por eso al sellarlo vitan eso, gokudera, por ninguna razón te deves referir a Tsuna o a los demás como miembro de la mafia, ni a Tsuna como el Decimo' Gokudera asintió

Despues de eso, Reborn me miro y apunto a una transportador allí verde me miraba

'Han de saber que apenas lleguen, estarán afueras de un restaurante, allí diran una clave, en la carta de Tsuna aparece esta luego de esto iran al lugar donde comenzara la prueba, ahora Tsuna, Chrome, pónganse en el transportador' Dijo Reborn ellos asintieron y después de ponerse fueron enbullidos por una luz azul, para luego desaparecer

/

Espero que les gustase luego me dicen, respóndanme dejen sus sugerencias y dudas

La introducción de los guardianes, para los que no tengan entendido el titulo de guardianes dependiendo del titulo dependerán sus habilidades

Me voy a entretener un poco con esto.

Rewiew me please osea pongan sus opiniones acerca de este fic


End file.
